Stay Silent Trilogy
by Spirit of the Lighthouse
Summary: Roxas starting out as a vicious organization member. Naminé barely suriving on a terrible world. The true first meeting of my favorite KH couple, but it's not love at first sight. RoxasxNaminé R
1. Stay Silent Part One

**Stay Silent- A Kingdom Hearts Fan fiction**

Autumn leaves gather around the old tomb stones. They look unloved, no longer wanted. But then again, they are dead. The season is clearly changing into winter, and the smell of snow is crisp in the air. The cloaked figure stares up into the gray sky. He turns to the graveyard sounding him. The stones marking death are falling apart, and the keeper of it obviously has not hired a gardener in years. What a pitiful world…

Remembering his purpose, he leaves the graveyard with relief. He knows that if he fails this mission, he may be joining the dead. It isn't long until the graveyard leads into a courtyard. The grass is brown and dead. The trees have a few remaining leafs trying to hold on for just a little longer. He finds this place just as depressing as the graveyard.

It doesn't take him long to find what he his looking for. There she is, plain as day. She is a mess. She sits under a tree, a tiny fire in front of her. She clings to the clothing that obviously made with what she could manage. Her dirty blonde hair is flipped over her left shoulder, and it could use a good washing. Her feet are bare and slightly blue. He realizes then if this girl didn't get a home soon, she wouldn't survive winter. He approaches her directly, wanting to leave quickly. She stares at him with big blue eyes. "Who are you?" She says quietly.

"It doesn't matter," He answers. "I just need you to come with me."

"What for?" She asks, now kneeling.

"That doesn't matter either because you don't have a choice."

She frowns sadly at him, confusing reflecting in her eyes. She tries to distract him, but he knows better. "What's your name?" She asks.

"I told you before; it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters. Everybody has a name, a purpose."

The figure stares up into the sky, once more. The cold air makes hi shiver, but he is wondering how the girl survived so long. He shakes his head and stares down at her. "It's time to leave."

She sits firmly on the ground. "No, I think I'll stay," She says with the strength she can muster.

The boy narrows his eyes under his hood. "I'll repeat myself one last time; you have no choice."

"No!"

"Fine then." He reaches down and firmly holds her wrist. She tries to break free, but he is clearly stronger. He forces her to her feet and holds her close.

"Let me go!" She shouts. She fights back harder, trying to do anything to break free.

"Stop moving!" He hisses. He tightens his grip and twists her arm.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" She screams. Tears fall from her eyes. He knows they are empty, but guilt stabs him in the chest. He releases his grip, and she backs up into the tree. The tears run down her face, and she is a afraid to look at him. He feels he should say sorry, but the words choke him. The girl pushes past him and runs towards the graveyard. He sighs to himself and chases after him. The graveyard is small, so it won't be hard to find her. The first snowflakes of winter stick to his jacket. He listens very carefully for movement. She is good at hiding…

…But not that good. He hears dead leafs shift not too far away. He walks forward and glances behind the tombstones. She stares up at him, unable to move. Her body shakes with fear, and she opens her mouth to speak.

"Stay silent," He orders. "It'll be easier for the both of us." He grabs her upper arm and gently pulls her too her feet.

"Please don't," She whispers, not looking at him.

"I have no choice."

"Yes you do! Everybody has a choice!" She breaks free of him and backs away. She trips over the broken tomb and falls. He reaches out, but he just can't reach. She hits her head on the stone and blacks out. He stands over her fragile body and lets out a shaky sigh. He scoops her up in his arms. He holds her close, afraid to hurt her again.

"Is it true, Naminé?" Roxas whispers in her ear. "Does everybody really have a choice?" A black portal opens, and he steps through.

…

A tall, pink haired man greets Roxas as he arrives. "Number XII," He says coldly with a cruel smile on, "you made it. And you've brought the girl."

"Her name is Naminé," Roxas barks at him, pulling off his hood. Marluxia frowns.

"Keep you temper, boy. You're still new here. Now, hand her over."

Roxas hesitates at first, his grip tightening. He stares down at her innocent face. She looks like she sleeping, but he knows he caused what had happened to her. Tear stains still remained her cheeks. He stares at the man who had open arms. He gives Naminé to him and turns away.

"Excellent job," He grins, admiring his prize. He frowns again. "Gosh, did you hit her head with something? She's got a bump the size of a goose's egg. Was that completely necessary?" He laughs coldly. "Well, lucky for you, this bump will probably make her forget all about this."

Roxas ignores his comments. Guilt continues to stab him over and over again in his empty chest. "Um, you might want to give her so new clothing," He says quietly. "And clean her up a little. She's been through a lot…"

"I can tell," He sighs, staring at her. "Very, well. I will then." Roxas nods and opens a portal. "Oh, wait! Number XIII, my offer still stands for you to join us here at Castle Oblivion. We have big plans in store, and 'Naminé' is going to bring us the key."

Roxas glares back at him. He thinks for a minute then looks at her. He shakes his head and looks down sadly. "I can't…I can't stay here. I've done enough. Just take care of her, okay?"

"Will do," Marluxia says, waving good bye. Roxas takes a step through the portal and gives one last glance back.

He is completely through when Naminé's eyes flutter open and the portal closes behind him.

---

Roxas you meanie! Remember girls if a strange guy trys to take you to another world you scream, break free from him through the thumb, and knee him in the place you do not want to be kneed. Poor Naminé never got self-defence lessons. But it's true, it really does work.

Anways, not the point of this. This became very big on my DA account, so I thought I post it here. I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry for any mistakes. Not in the mood to fix them.

Characters © Square Enix

Reviews make a happy author, and a happy author updates more. Please please please make my day!


	2. Be Still Part Two

**Be Still- Part two of the "Stay Silent" trilogy**

The sky cries this night, heavy tears pouring down. At the same time, though, it screams with rage, and it throws fits of light at the ground. Why does the sky have to be this way tonight? He already feels terrible inside, and rain gives him an empty depression. Why must the world hurt him more? He knows he has sinned, but what more can he do? This is what the blond nobody thinks as he stares out his window, watching the thunderstorm and its emotions. He envies it, knowing he has none. He grasps his cloak, wishing for a heart.

The city is empty tonight as it always is. Neon lights glow, each having a unique halo from the rain. The clouds surround a small heart shaped moon. It grows slowly every day and one day it will become whole. Once it becomes whole, he will become whole, him and the rest of his organization. There is a familiar knock on the door, and he knows who it is. Before he can invite his friend in, his so called friend invites himself in.

"Yo, Roxas!" The red head chirps. His emerald eyes shine with excitement. "Stop being emo, and let's go sneak some sea salt ice cream! I heard Vexen forgot some before he left, so we should hurry before he remembers or somebody else finds out!" He was always more "happy" around Roxas then anybody else. When he wasn't, he was a bit more serious which was hard to believe.

"Not tonight," Roxas sighs, leaning against the window. He stares at the empty city again. This world his perfect for him, being an empty shell. It's prefect for all the damned people who live here. They all deserve each other. "I don't feel like it…"

"You've been like this for three days now, buddy! Come have some fun! Is this because I bet your keyblade in that poker game with Luxord? I mean, I did win it back…"

"Just go away Axel," He growls, sneering at him. "And I won it back, remember? I also out back your pants, your rum, and those magazines you read..."

Axel snorts. "Yeah, but with my tips." He sits on his bed and stares up at the ceiling. A serious look crosses his face. "Is this about that girl?"

"Maybe," Roxas lies, spinning his chair around to look at his friend.

"Man, you need to let her go. Why does she still hold strings on you? There's nothing special about her…"

"That's a lie!" Roxas shouts, jumping out his chair. Axel remains calm on the bed. He can't understand why his friend is so protective of this random girl. He has no heart, he cannot love. What happened on that day at the graveyard world? He smirks at him.

"You're a lie. Tell me what really happened."

"That's none of your business!" Roxas looks really anger, despite the fact it is unreal. Axel is a little worried now, but he keeps his cool. He needs to help his friend, so he puts a smile on.

"Roxas, I'm your best friend. If you can't tell me, who can you tell?"

Roxas's face turns blank, and falls back into the chair. He throws his face into his hands and sighs. "I'm such an idiot," He mumbles. "I hurt her, Axel. I lost it because she wouldn't listen to me. So I hurt her, on purpose. Then she started to cry, so I let her go. I couldn't do anything. Then she tripped, and I couldn't help her. She hit her head hard on a rock. Marluxia said that she would forget what had happened, but…" He stares up at Axel with big, sad eyes. "I won't."

Axel lets out a shaky sigh and stares up the white ceiling again. "I'm sorry that happened, buddy. But I can't undo time. Why don't you go and save her then?"

"Because I already said no to Marluxia. He would suspect something. Plus I don't…I don't think I could face her again. I mean, what if she didn't forget? There was a chance she wouldn't."

"Um…" Axel thinks for awhile then smiles at his friend. "Then I'll go save her."

Roxas stares at Axel with surprise. "You will? Why would you do that? You don't even know her, and it could be dangerous."

"I know, but you're my best friend. And if this will bring this out of your funk, then it's good enough for me. Plus, I'm not afraid of danger. I had to sit through Demyx's sound check, remember? He's lucky he's good at the last minute…"

Roxas laughs, finally feeling some relief. He stands up hugs his friend. "Thank you, Axel."

Axel squirms. "Yeah, yeah! Don't go all soapy on me!" He pushes Roxas away and ruffles his spiky hair. "I'll back soon, okay?" He opens a black portal and smiles back at his friend for the last time. "Take care of yourself."

"Yeah, you too," Roxas says quietly, waving goodbye. "And Naminé as well…" Axel gives him a thumb up and steps through.

…

The sound of scribbling echoes across the empty room. A girl sits in a chair alone, drawing in her sketch book. She has an elegant white dress on with matching blue sandals. Her blonde hair is shiny and clean, and she feels a new. Though, she is lonely, being in this room by herself. Every once in awhile she gets a short visit from one of the beings who control her. She knows she has no freedom, but silently wishes for it.

She also knows she is missing something. She knows she lacks a heart, but there is something more, too. Part of her memory is gone, an empty hole. She tries to not to think about it, but when it comes up, it haunts her. She remembers sitting under a tree with a tiny fire. The air was cold, and she was slowly dieing. Snow was going to fall soon, and she wanted to sleep terribly. A figure appeared in front of her, and then she woke up in the arms of a strange, pink haired man.

She sighs to herself, rubbing her temples to get rid of her headache. She continues to finish her drawing, adding the finally touches to it. She places it down at the table in front of her and smiles happily. The drawing is her with a blond hair boy. She's not sure who he is, but she knows she saw him somewhere before. She rests her head in hands, trying to think of what to draw next. She doesn't have anything else to do today that she knows of. A black portal opens up at the other end of the table, and a new man steps through with red spikes. He smiles the minute he sees her.

"Hey," He says. "You must be Naminé." She nods shyly. "I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?" She asks cautiously. "Who are you?"

"The name's Axel, and I've heard plenty. I'm here to save you, you lucky little girl."

Naminé stands up, not sure of what to think. Before she can say anything another portal opens and a firm hand is placed on her shoulder. She stares up at Marluxia, who is glaring at Axel. "What are you doing here?" He barks, digging his fingers into her shoulder. He glares down at her. "Be still. You're not going anywhere." She nods, and then looks down at the floor.

"I'm here to accept you offer," Axel says smiling. "I think I'll join you lowly numbers here at Castle Oblivion."

"We never invited you!" He hisses.

"Yeah, but you invited Roxas. I'm just taking his offer since he said no. Plus I want in on this more than he does."

Marluxia snorts. "Fine, we could use more help anyways. Go down stairs, and Laxrene will explain the plan. I have to get ready to greet the keybearer. He'll be arriving soon…" He stares back down at Naminé again. "You need to prepare, too. Without you, everything falls apart." Naminé nods and sits back down at the table, again. Marluxia disappears into a portal, but Axel remains behind.

"It might take some time, but I'll get you out of here," He says to reassure her. "I promise." He tries to open a portal, but turns back to her again. "By the way, does the name Roxas mean anything to you?"

Naminé thinks for a minute, but shakes her head. "No, it doesn't," She says quietly.

"Well, this guy is your friend. Roxas. Got it memorized?" Naminé nods, smiling. "Good then, see you later." He waves good bye and steps through a newly opened portal.

---

And then Chain of Memories happens...

After much demand (and violent beatings from fangirls on DA) here is part two...and I hate it...

There's way too much talking! ARGGGHHH! I'm so uncreative!!! emo

Anyways, done with the third and final part. There's gonna be a time jump...that's all I'm saying!

Love ya and DON'T KILL ME!!!!

Characters (c) Square Enix


	3. Tell Me Part Three

**Tell Me- Part three of the "Stay Silent" trilogy  
Based off Drake Bells's "Down We Fall"**

Blue waves stretch across the beach, reaching up high then retreating back. They gently touch two pairs of feet, slightly tickling them. The sun is golden surround by the innocent blue sky, not a cloud in sight. A couple of white gulls fly over head and off into the horizon, knowing they can't get far. A red headed girl holds a brown haired boys hand as they stare out into the sea. They've been talking for awhile while the boy tells his girlfriend his adventures. She listens to every word, just so happy he is finally home.

But this story isn't about them.

The two don't know it, but another couple sits next to them. They are having they're own conversation. The sand blond boy talks about his days in an organization and the entire missions he went on. The blonde hair girl talks about her days of being trapped in the castle. It brings up empty and hurtful memories for them, but as long as they are together, the two are happy. Something troubles the girl though, and it is obvious to the boy.

"Naminé, what's wrong?" He asks caringly.

She sighs. "It's nothing. It's just…"

Naminé lays back into the warm sand, and Roxas lays back with her. "You can tell me anything," He assures her. He reaches out cautiously and gently takes her hand. She smiles and grips back.

"I was thinking about Axel," She says, staring into the blue sky. "And how thankful I am for him. Plus, how I was sad he had to go."

Roxas sighs, gripping her hand tighter. "I know, but he was a good person. He's better off now. If it wasn't for him, Sora wouldn't be here." He glances over at the brown haired boy who is laughing at a joke the girl told him. He smiles back at Naminé. "You wouldn't be here either."

Naminé smiles for a second then frowns. "It's true," She sighs. She stares blankly up at the sky, again, trouble fogging her eyes. She is very distracted today.

"There's something else, huh?" Roxas asks. She continues to stare up, oblivious to him. "Naminé, if you stare too long, you'll go blind."

She looks back at him and closes her eyes. She thinks hard of whether to tell him or not. "I've lost apart of me. I thought getting my heart back would bring it back, but it hasn't. It's such a horrible thing, having a hole in my life."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asks touching her cheek to remind her he was there.

She smiles as he does. "There's something I can't remember. I think it's important, too. One minute I'm living on this graveyard world, then the next I'm with Marluxia." She shivers every time his name is spoken. "It's kind of weird, right?"

Roxas shot up, pulling his hand away from hers. His heart, for the first time, pounded in his chest. It was the first time in a long time that he thought about that day. He felt sick as the guilt began to stab him once more. It hurt more than ever now that his chest wasn't empty. Naminé sat up after him. "Roxas, what's wrong?" She asks.

"Um, uh…" Is all he can manage to say. What is he suppose to say? He can't tell her the truth…can he? Questions spin around and around in his head, and a headache begins to form. Naminé frowns at him with some anger. "Roxas do you know something about this?" She asks with aggression.

"I…uh…"

"Roxas!"

"Okay, I do!" He smacks his forehead and falls back into the sand again. Naminé leans over him, an angered expression cross her face.

"What happened?" She says.

"You want the truth?" He asks, staring sadly up at her. "And you promise to keep quiet until I finish?"

Naminé nods without hesitation. "I promise," She agrees sourly.

Roxas isn't sure of what so say, so he just speaks. "On the day, a guy was sent to kidnap you. You didn't wanted go with him, so he became violent. He hurt you, but let you go because you tears hurt him more. You tried to get away, hid in the graveyard, but he found you. You got away again, but tripped and…and hit your head on a rock. He took you to Marluxia then. And that terrible, awful guy is…"

"…you," Naminé finishes coldly. She stands up and turns away from him. Memories rush back into her head too quickly, and she feels dizzy. She remembers how afraid she was. How violent he was. Was he really the same person she grew to love? Fall in love with? She glares down at him. Nothings seem to surface from her mouth. She feels as if she is drowning, but can still breathe.

She turns back to Kairi, but Roxas shots up to his feet. He grabs her arm gently. "Don't go," He begs. "We still need to talk."

"There's nothing to say!" Naminé shouts at him, breaking her arm free.

Roxas glares down at the sand, his fists shaking from anger. "Tell me," He says bitterly. "Tell me how you're feeling right now. I know you can."

Naminé remains silent for awhile, watching Sora and Kairi. They both seem to be enjoying each other's company. She is jealous of them, wishing Roxas never told her now. She stares back at him. "I'm angry right now," She says with a frown, "because you lied to me. I'm sad because I feel you don't trust me. But at the same time I am…relieved that I finally know…and that it came from you."

"That's not true," Roxas says sadly. "I lied to you because I was afraid to hurt you, and I do trust you. It just that… I don't trust myself to be honest. Ever since that day, I've been afraid to hurt you, but I now I promise you, I won't let anything hurt you. Not even myself."

Naminé frowns with sadness, and tears shadow her eyes. "Roxas…promise is such a big word," she sighs.

"I know, but I can keep. Honestly." He takes her hands and smiles. "Forgive me?"

Naminé thinks for a moment before answering. "That really all depends…" She gently leans forward, and her lips touch his. She pulls back before he can kiss her back. "…if there are no more secrets, okay?"

Roxas smiles brightly. "Of course not!" He laughs, blushing red. Then something hits him. "Um, then I guess I'll have to tell you this too." He kisses her for a minute, and she returns the favor. He pulls her into a hug, never wanting to let go. "I love, Naminé. Ever since you told me I actually had a choice. All I can say is…you saved me."

Naminé smiles, hiding her face in his shirt. "You too," She says, her voice slightly muffled. "I love you, too, and you've saved me too. More than you can count really…" Roxas laughs, again and so does she. Twilight swipes over the beach, turning everything gold. Sora and Kairi say their goodbye and walk off their separate ways.

Unfortunately, the boy and the girl are forced to follow their hearts. They are once again separated. They'll be okay, though. Nothing can keep them apart for too long, and they'll be together real soon.

The End.

---

And its over!!!.

Drake Bell's "Down We Fall" is just so prefect for this! I actually used I line from the song in the story.

Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this. It was fun to write and slightly painful. But still! By for now!

Music © Drake Bell

Characters © Square Enix

Reviews make a happy author, and a happy author updates more. Please please please make my day!


End file.
